fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rakion Raiders
The Rakion Raiders was a group of good guys who defended slusher, they are a subgroup of the defenders, the leader was Rakion,Яeversed Leader , since their Яeverse, they seperated. But After the Reverse Incident, The Raiders Reformed and Have Allianced with the Pure Knights Members Raider #000: Rakion (Leader) Rakion is the leader of the Raiders, but right now, he is reversed, he is a justice loving cocky guy, but since his Яeverse , he is sent on reversing the whole world, to serve this master: Яeverse , he can create Slicing Rings that can encase someone and reverse him. After The Reverse, Rakion Has Decided to Keep His Current Colors for the In Battle mode, and Used his NOrmal Colors for his out of battle mode. Raider #001: Zora (Marksman) Zora is the Marksman of the Raiders, He is always calm, has a sharp eye and a burning arrow, since the reverse, he trains even harder in hopes to defeat Rakion, Everyone in the rakion Raiders jokingly Call him the Medival Sniper, but Zora Ignores it Raider #002: Tekno (Brains) Tekno is the Technician of teh Raiders, He is Synced when he is about to battle, he can Build anything under a day,Tekno right now, is Garyn's Idol and Sensei. Raider #003: Jamaica (Kicks) Jamaica is teh Kicks of the Rakion Raiders, He has Quick feet and usually beats Khanh almost every time, he only joined to get the FIFA tickets, but overtime, he Hangs out with the other Raiders to fight crime. Raider #004: Martial (Brawns) Rakion Is The "WHA-THAOO!!!"- Thank you for breaking my ears, he is teh brawns of the Rakion Raiders, is a Make believe martial artist (Though he is). He can destroy a cinder block and Almost An Entire Ship with a "POWER CHOP" (Grabs the chop) Thanks for that. Raider #005: Shadow (Ninja) Shadow is the abandonned Ninja Of the Rakion Raiders, Shadow acts like a ninja only during battle.When not in battle, He is just your usual teen. Raider #006: Cronegar (Time Controller) Cronegar is the Prankster of the Rakion Raiders, Not to mention he has zeit's time freezing powers and can do it infinitely, At the Cost of using his Pink Energy.He is Zeit's Biggest Fan Raider #007: Cyil (The Whipper) Cyil is the Whipper of the raiders and is the only Female.Cy Likes to Read Books when not battling, and sometimes hang out with Stammy, Spring and the Raiders.She does not like her friends bickering (And sometimes even unintentionally CAUSES one!).She Likes to Trash talk during Battles with the Blues. Raider #008: Blade (Swordsman) Blade is the Swordsman of the Raiders, Blade is the First one to be reversed out of the raiders (Next to Rakion).Stomar is his idol. Raider #009: Falcon (Alien Soldier) (TBA) Raider #010: Sheldon (Sheilder) (TBA) Raider #011: Stan (Gunner) (TBA) Raider #???: PrIzm (??????) (TBA) Trivia *So Far ,All The Raiders (Excluding Zora) were tricked into joining by Reading Fake Club Posters About: (In Order) *#A Tech(K)nology Club *#A Soccer Club *#A Judo Club *#The Way of the Shadows *#Power Control Club *#(TBA) *The Rakion Raiders Have Allianced with the Pure Knights Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki